Danger Rangers Meet Danger 5 Worlds Collide
this is a motion picture that played in cinemas and played again as a special on PBS with hitler now in another dimension the danger 5 must team up with a gang of safety heroes to stop him Plot the film begins with hitler activating a dimension portal so that he can destroy other dimensions but then danger 5 bust in to try and stop him but hitler tells them that are too late as he runs into the portal danger 5 chases after them while holly stays behind to try and find a way to get them out of the portal when they get hitler when danger 5 go through the portal they end up in a weird alternate dimension filled with animals tucker thinks that they're hallucinating and tries to snap himself out of what he thinks is a dream when claire points to her left shouting look as the other danger 5 soldiers see what she was pointing to what they is hitler and not only him but a bunch of other villians danger 5 have never seen before jackson tells the guys to run as danger 5 runs from the gang to get more help after running they come across the danger ranger headquarters as they wonder if there's anyone there that could help tucker goes up to the door but llsa stops him telling him that she knock to see if it's a trap to which tucker agrees llsa then goes to the door knocks on it and then kitty opens the door kitty is suprised to see humans at the front of the danger ranger headquaters and invites them in saying that they never had humans here before the danger 5 meet the other danger rangers named sully, burble, squeaky, burt, gabriela and fallout as pierre tells them about what's going on so sully and the rest agree to help them stop the villians and save the world meanwhile hitler tells his new villians friends that they will destroy both danger 5 and the danger rangers in order to destroy all dimensions and everyone agrees while in the danger plane kitty tells tucker all about her life how she owned a puppy named Buddy as a kitten and later in her life worked for Global Pol with Henri Ennui before becoming a danger ranger with tucker saying that he's australian and he never heard of Global Pol before claire overhears them talking and tells kitty how she used to work for Henri Ennui as an assitant before becoming part of danger 5 jackson then tells everyone that they're here so both the danger rangers and danger 5 get ready for the attack they both break into the villian lair and split up tucker and sully set up a trap to blow up the lair, pierre, jackson, llsa, burble, squeaky, burt, gabriela and fallout defeat the villians and claire and kitty put together a plan to kidnap hitler the plan gets sprung into action as the plan works and the villian lair explodes the danger rangers and danger 5 then meet up to where the portal is as they say their goodbyes kitty then gives tucker a picture of herself so that tucker can remenber her then danger 5 go back through the portal along with hitler tied up danger 5 then go back to where the movie started off and find holly and cornel congratulating them as the credits then roll THE END Trivia -the special was put on dvd along with an episode of danger rangers and an episode of danger 5 -the special was put on vhs as a double feature along with Barney's Wanted: BJ! Quotes Tucker: well i'm from australia and i never heard of Global Pol before Cornel: congratulations danger 5 i knew i could trust you Claire: you know you two i used to work for Henri Ennui as his no 1 assitant Kitty: really? Claire: yeah but then after a certain mistake i quit my assitant job and got a new one with danger 5 Hitler: Meine Bösewichte, um andere Dimensionen zu zerstören, müssen wir, wie Sie wissen, die Gefahr 5 und diese nervigen Gefahrenranger zerstören